


In your smile I see the sunset

by Starrydustshine



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, fluffy end, small angst in the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrydustshine/pseuds/Starrydustshine
Summary: Techza fluff, they are NOT relateda gift for my friend, they're cool
Relationships: Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 157





	In your smile I see the sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not share this with any cc's 
> 
> Techno and Phil are NOT related in this fic, I am only writing about their online personas, not their irl selves.

_Your sunkissed face_

_With my moonlit lips_

_I admire your star-filled eyes_

_As you whisper into the clouds up above_

* * *

Techno groaned as he struggled to write down his feelings into the paper on his desk, he had done this many times before, he had poured out his feelings into his notebook thousands of times until the very ink he used could no longer bleed. 

Today was different he supposed, he couldn't find the words to let his love out into the paper. Staring at the mostly empty white space he wondered if he could even do it today. 

_He had to, he has to finish this before it was too late._ He thought and sighed, as much as his mind was just as blank as the piece of paper in front of him, he could not bring himself to stop. Perhaps if he kept writing, _anything_ no matter how foolish or cliche it may sound, he just might be able to write his feelings and make himself feel seen by the very man he adored.

The hybrid smiled at the thought of _him_ until his smile was replaced with a nervous frown, what if he would not return his affections? What if the other he loved oh so dearly stops their late night conversations? Even worse, what if the friendship, the bond between them comes to an end?

The ruby eyed male looked down, he could not afford to be vulnerable only to be ridiculed, he has been betrayed and been used by many. 

_Phil would never betray nor use me_ he tried to reason with himself, but the voices in his head gnawed at his heart, whispering, some even screaming sour thoughts. Could Techno blame them? It was only logical the voices in his head did their best to stop him from getting another heartache, they too knew if the blond left Techno would truly be alone. 

Perhaps he should not allow himself to be so foolish, he should not allow Philza to see more of his vulnerability, he should not allow himself to get high hopes for the other. He should have never let himself fall for the blue-eyed male. 

But could you blame him? Could you blame him when Philza was just so easy to fall for? Could you ridicule him for allowing himself to get close to the angel of death? Those piercing blue eyes, cold like ice yet lovely like the night sky, those golden hues that Techno would never get tired of touching, those dark wings that held the piglin through their darkest times,

Techno stopped himself as he began to pant, his face had gone darker than his eyes, and he felt as if his feelings were spilling out of his mind and his heart. If he tried to contain his admiration any longer he just might break and spill his feelings and it would not stop until all have flowed and would slowly drown him.

He would rather drown by himself than be spread out open like a book for Phil to read through and know all of his secrets. 

He was doing a rather pretty decent job at ignoring the voices, but when one voice pointed out the lewd words he just omitted into the paper he listened. 

Reading back, it truly did sound inappropriate, he silently screamed as he covered his face, letting the ink and paper open on his desk. He could not let Phil see this, when did he, the blood god, became such a helpless romantic for the angel of death? 

Forget this, he thought and stood up to distract himself, perhaps by drinking water, or maybe even slaying monsters that lurk in the night. He needs some refreshments.

As the hybrid got up to refresher his mind, he had almost forgotten about the letter. Almost.

When he returned he felt all of his life flash by and his heart was stuck in his throat. Philza was reading the letter.

Philza was reading the letter.

_Philza goddamn Minecraft was reading his wrenched letter._

He could pretend the letter did not belong to him, he could act as if he never saw Philza read the letter, he could maybe even ignore the blond for the rest of his life. 

All of those were impossible or near impossible, he could never get away with pretending the letter was not his, his handwriting, his ink, hell even his fucking name is on there. Even if he tried to act as if everything was normal Phil would press him about the letter and Techno would spill his entire gut out and choke on his words, and he most CERTAINLY could never avoid his best friend, his ally, the one good thing about his life. 

As those thoughts ran through his mind, playing all the possible scenarios Techno would have never thought he would do the following, yet he did.

Walking up to Phil as his mind screamed at him to run while his heart begged for him to stop, he continued, Phil turned to look at him and his face was painted with the color of the sunset, his cheeks red as the sunlight hit his ice blue eyes, his lips looked so much softer than before and there was the angel of death, looking so much like a goddess. 

They laid in silence, looking at one another, trying to read the other's eyes, the elder looked as if he was looking at the most beautiful thing in existence yet quite not believing it to be true as the younger seemed confused with a small hint of hope glistening in his eyes.

"Techno..."

  
"Phil listen-"

They both spoke at once, pausing as if to give the other a chance to speak, it was awkward, words better left unspoken just at the tip of their tongue, questions filling their minds and they felt like screaming and yet they remained silent. 

"umm, you can go mate" Phil spoke,

eyes still glued to Techno, to the man who wrote about him as if he was his only sun as if he was the only warmth in the cold winter nights as if he himself was the only beauty in the others life. 

Techno darted his eyes away from Phil as he tried to find the words, funny, he could write about the elder all night, until all the ink in his pen ran out until he had no more space to write yet he was speechless. 

"Philza..." he spoke quietly, afraid if the other heard all of his late night fantasies, scared of letting Phil know more than he was supposed to. Techno was never the type good with his words, unless written on paper. He felt small, despite his size, he felt powerless despite the fear he caused others. Only Phil knew this side of him and continued to stay by his side, never mocking him for this side of him. 

Despite his thoughts and the fond memories, he allowed panic to take over as he blurted out   
"I have no idea what that piece of paper is- m-must have been a secret admirer haha"

the voices inside his mind yelled and cursed at him for being so foolish, for being so scared and for being so cringe.

Phil laughed at Technos words, well at least that's what Techno hoped, maybe Phil was laughing at him, and mocking him for his stupidity and Phil probably hates him and wants to bully him and oh god-

Once Phil was finished, he smiled fondly at the hybrid in front of him, his gaze so soft and sweet, Techno felt so embarrassed, but he would act in such a foolish way again if it meant he get to see Phil look at him like _that_.

"Of course, must have been a secret admirer, someone who snuck into our house, _past you_ , to place this letter intended for me to read, _on your desk_ " He let out a small laugh and continued with the act, "of course I have forgotten that I had a secret admirer who would do that"

After small acting later and some chuckles, Phil began to get semi serious.

"Techno, mate" The blond chuckled, and looked down at the letter he was holding then back up to the taller. "This has your initials on it, want me to read it for you mate?" 

As Phil sucked in a breath to read the words engrained on the paper, Techno was quick to stop as he let out his signature panicked scream, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO" 

Phil laugher harder at the way his beloved screamed with such panic in his voice. 

As Techno began to list reasons why he could not under any circumstances read the letter, only because he was panicking, Phil thought about the words, the feelings that were spilled on the paper for his eyes and only for his eyes to see. Techno has always been good with his words, had always managed to write such poetic pieces and always managed to keep Phil left wondering and admiring. 

"I accept your feelings Tech," and Phil let out a small chuckle as Techno turned to look at him with a shocked confused expression as if whatever Phil said was not what he expected. How did Phil manage to fall for someone so graceful yet so idiotic?

"does that mean..." Techno began, sounding hopeful yet uncertain as if, if he spoke his thoughts fully he might not get what he wants.

Phil nodded and watched as Techno's eyes filled with shock, then to confusion then to realization, then to joy, and he remained silent with a smile plastered on his face. 

"I love you Techno" Phil whispered out, the words tasting so beautiful on his lips. 


End file.
